Doing The Dishes
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: The Titans favorite soap opera? Why, Kid Flash and Jinx of course! Looks like today's episode will be about doing the dishes. Who will win the battle? Random ONESHOT KFxJ


So...I just decided to post up this one, random oneshot... hahaha, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"_Wallyyyyy!_" Jinx whined. "I'm _tired_! Can't you wash the dishes?"

"I'm tired too! I already did my share!" he argued. "Jinx, come on, it's your turn to do the dishes!"

"But it's starting to get tiring!" she retorted. "Why is it you only have to wash the dishes twice a week, and I do it the other five?"

Five ears were pressed against the door, each straining to hear what was going to happen next in their favorite daily soap oper- er, to their two close friends.

"I call dibs on KF!" whispered Beast Boy. "He's too persuasive!"

"Agreed!" said Starfire in a hushed voice. "The friend Kid Flash wins everyday!"

"You guys?" Robin turned to the remaining two Titans. Cyborg gave a thumbs-up, but Raven pondered for a few minutes.

"No... today, I place my bets on Jinx."

"_What_?" Beast Boy gaped at her. "But she never wins any of their arguments!"

Raven shrugged. "I have a good feeling about her today..."

"_Shhh!_ Let's keep listening!"

"Jinx, you know I have patrolling to do! Plus homework!"

"You're super-fast! You could do the dishes, patrol _and_ finish your homework before it gets dark!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Wally... if you just wash the dishes, I'll cook you a really, really huge dinner... All your favorite foods! I'll make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken, turkey, spaghetti, chicken noodle soup, Caesar salad, barbecued ribs, and I'll bake an _enormous_ pizza. Doesn't that sound good?"

"How much meat does he _eat_?" Beast Boy gagged. Cyborg was drooling.

"Jinx can cook all that?" he mumbled. "She could have made that sort of stuff for me when _we_ were dating..."

"No! Look... Jinx... remember the arts and crafts set you wanted?"

"...what about it...?"

"You want it so badly? If you do the dishes, I'll get it for you, okay?" he crooned. "All you have to do is wash the dishes...and you can draw all the unicorns you want."

"Oh, that sounds- _hey! Are you making __**fun**__ of me?_"

"Idiot," Raven muttered under her breath as Jinx let out an angry shriek.

"I'll have you know, I'm saving for that kit anyways! Wally, just do the dishes... pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Jinx's voice suddenly turned soft and sultry. "Wally... won't you do it...for _me_?"

The Titans could clearly hear him gulping loudly. "J- Jinx, what are you-?"

"Mmmm... do you like it when I do that? Does Wally like it when I do that?" she said in a light, feathery voice, and they could distinctly hear Wally letting out a low moan.

Starfire slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out into hysterical, embarrassed giggles. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Dude... that's just _nasty_!" he whispered, then pressed his ear against the door again.

"Ah... _ahh..._ no... no, stop!" Wally squeaked in panic. "No way! You are not seducing me, you... you... seducing person!"

"..._seducing person_?" Robin muttered. "I always _was _better than him in English lessons..."

"Jinx..." Was it just them, or did Wally's voice just get... deeper?

They heard Jinx suddenly gasp. The five members looked at each other, then shoved each other out of the way to hear what was happening next.

"I think you and I both know..." he murmured softly (The Titans were practically all gathered at the crack at the bottom of the door to hear better). "When it comes to seduction, Jinx..._I control you. _You are _mine_, Jinx. I am the only one who will ever touch you this way."

Starfire blushed at the romantic, possessive line. Robin blinked, and seeing her, hastily scribbled the line on a notepad to use for future references. Cyborg was shoving his whole fist into his mouth to stop himself from sniggering out loud. Beast Boy was gagging at the cheesiness of it all. Raven was simply rolling her eyes. What a corny...

"Wh- Wha-?"

"Here."

"Wally! Where did you get-?"

"You know I _always_ have a rose on me ready for you," he said smoothly. "But you know... I can give you more than just roses..."

"Wally..."

"...as long as you do the dishes."

"..._Moron!_"

_Thump! _"Ow!"

"Ugh, forget it...you can have the rose back."

Finally, Wally lost his temper.

"Dammit, Jinx!" he stomped his foot. "Just do the dishes!"

There was momentary silence. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all extended their hands to Raven, triumphant grins on their faces. Raven hesitated.

"Wait..." she whispered.

"_Fine!_"

The four Titans jumped in shock as Jinx let out a loud sob.

"I knew it! All this time... you just brought me over to the side of the Titans because you wanted to use me as some maid! Is that it? I see it now!"

"Er... no, Jinx... I-"

"No! No, just forget it! Fine! I will do your dishes! Of all the plates here, I used one, and you used twenty! But I see, now! And I suppose the roses were all lies too!"

"No, they weren't!" he protested, but she 'hmph'ed.

"You don't even really love me! I'm just your cleaning lady! Fine! I'll just do the dishes! No, better yet, I'll call Cyborg and ask for help! He'd help me!"

The four Titans turned their stunned gaze from a triumphant Raven to each other.

_Damn... Jinx is __**good**__... the you-don't-really-love-me and the ex-boyfriend card... my goodness..._

"How do you do that?" Beast Boy grumbled as each of the members paid up to a now very wealthy Raven.

"Jiiiiiinx!" Wally whined. "Don't go! I-!"

She shrieked as she opened the door and five very flustered Teen Titans tumbled in. Jinx and Kid Flash met gazes...and smiled evilly.

* * *

"This is slave labor!" Beast Boy complained as he dried the dishes. Starfire sighed, turning her gaze to the couch, where Kid Flash and Jinx were happily cuddling.

"Despair not, friend... this is our punishment from betraying our friends' privacies."

"...uh, Star?" Cyborg said, elbow deep in dirty dishwater. "If this is punishment, how come you're not doing anything?"

She smiled happily. "Oh, Robin is taking my share!"

Robin's head snapped up. "Excuse me? Since when have I agreed to this?"

"...Robin!" Starfire gasped. "Are you saying you _refuse_ to do something which would clearly tire me out?"

"You're stronger than me!" he protested. "You could do your own share _and_ mine!"

"Are you implying that because I am stronger, I am meant for labor?"

The two continued to bicker as Jinx and Kid Flash just looked at each other.

"Aren't you glad we're not like that, Jinx?" he said tenderly, kissing her temple. She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Of course, Wally."

"...Twenty bucks Robin manages to convince Starfire to do her own share," he muttered quietly.

"...you're on."


End file.
